When Her World Went
by klcm
Summary: Morgan's girlfriend's pregnant, but there's more than meets the eye with the matter at hand. Destruction soon ensures with not only his life, but Garcia's too... m/g
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Penelope stood floored for a moment, she'd gone to see her best friend, seek some comfort but she'd just walked in on the punch line.

'I'm pregnant honey!' Sam said happily and spun around when she felt a presence behind her. 'Oh, Penelope!' Sam exclaimed excitedly. 'Keep this to yourself but we're expecting!'

Derek stood as shocked as Penelope, they looked from Sam to each other and although they both picked up something wasn't right with one another, they just stayed silent but Penelope broke the shock first. 'Congrats and mom's the word... well, erm, I'll let you get to celebrating.'

'Hey baby girl.' Penelope felt the words sting; he'd hardly used it on her since he started dating Sam. 'Everything okay?' He asked concerned.

'Absolutely, nothing that needs you to worry over.' She smiled and left his office and went back to hers. Lately her feelings for Derek had crept up and taken her over, she knew she shouldn't be thinking of other men when she was with a man, a man she'd been with for nearly 2 years but lately, just before Sam entered the scene, Penelope had contemplated stepping up and outing her feelings to her best friend but every time her confidence faltered and now Kevin was gone and Sam was still around and she hated herself for her lack of confidence, she'd missed her chance.

Derek stood in his office with his girlfriend of 3 months opposite him and he was beyond shocked at this news, he wasn't ready to settle, let alone with Sam, she wasn't the girl for him but he couldn't just walk out on his own child.

'Baby?' Sam said after his silence became too much.

'Sorry... when did you find out?' As he watched her walk around the side of his desk, pulling him out and sit down on his lap.

'A couple of days ago, I didn't want to tell you while you were on the case, I wanted to tell you to your face.'

'It's fantastic news.' He told her. 'How far gone?'

'6 weeks, so not long but can you believe it, you'll have to take me to Chicago now... you're mom's going to want to know the mother of your first born.'

_First born._ That hit him hard.

'You don't think Penelope will spread it around will she?'

He looked up at her shocked; Penelope wasn't some type of gossip. 'No, she won't, I can promise you that. Why can't we exactly spread it?'

'Because I want us to get used to the idea, you and me, parents.' He smiled at her but it didn't reach his maximum and she could tell. 'What's wrong? Don't you want my baby?'

'I'm just a little shocked that's all, and I've got all this work to do.'

'Well I better leave you so that the daddy to be can get home.' She told him with a seductive smile. 'I'll wait at yours.' And she left; he just continued to sit there completely shell shocked at the news, he then stood, he had no work to do, he used it to his advantage to get some personal space back. He just stood shrugged his coat on and grabbed his stuff before leaving.

As he walked down the corridor he saw Penelope locking up, her look was not her usual happy one. 'Not happy for me baby girl?' He teased his heart not totally in it. 'There's going to be a baby Morgan running around.'

'Course I'm happy for you.'

'Well why does your face look completely shattered?'

'It's got nothing to do with your sperm Derek.' She told him and straightened up. 'It's my problem but what goes with it is why don't you seem so happy by the fact you've got a child on the way?'

'Can we go to yours and talk this through?' He asked her and she nodded and accepted his offer. 30 minutes later they were both in her apartment, he was settled with a beer, her with a glass of wine, she needed it, or 3 she was undecided.

'So what's a matter?'

'Sam's not the one.' Derek replied automatically. 'I was gonna finish us, I'm not all in, I can't be.'

'I'm sure you'll learn to love her, she's the mother of your child, there's going to be some major pullage coming up handsome.' Penelope abruptly stopped talking there; she'd reframed from calling him any of her nicknames when Sam had voiced her discomfort at the pairs banter.

'What if I don't?'

'Gimme that beer.' She put her hand out, her qualms forgotten, he handed her the beer and she put it down. 'Right, you listened here, you go to yours or hers wherever it is that she'll be and really try hard Derek, this is your chance at a family.'

'Is this you kicking me out?'

'I believe it is; you've got a good thing there, go to it.' She said, lying spot on and she could tell Derek wasn't his normal self, he would've picked up her lies before but she was going to play on it, she was not going to wreck a potential family here. 'You'll see in a couple of weeks when she starts to show, you won't look elsewhere.'

He smiled at her, but he didn't believe it. 'I'll try.' He muttered and stood up but paused. 'What's your problem?'

'Pardon?'

'Earlier, you told me it was your problem that goes with me being unhappy.'

'That Agent Morgan is none of you business for tonight, go...'

'You're one in a million Garcia.'

'So I'm told, now shoo!' She told him and he left her be, she just shut her door, and kept it like, she was not going to leave this apartment until the morning when work beckoned.


	2. True Colours

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Before either Derek or Penelope knew it 3 weeks had passed and now Sam was exactly 9 weeks gone, Penelope could see that Derek was trying to be happy but he wasn't himself, and it was killing her to try and make him happy when he truly wasn't.

'So Chicago this Friday... exciting.' Penelope said as they were out at dinner. Derek still didn't know that Kevin was long gone and Penelope was not about to add it to the platter.

'Would be if it were any other time.'

'Derek...' Penelope began. 'It'll be fine, they'll love her.'

'What like they did you?'

'Yeah they loved me, but I was your best friend, she's your... fiancée, they're going to love her.' Penelope told him and then stood, that momentary gap there threw them both. 'I'm going to head to the toilet; I'll see what's keeping her.'

'Thanks P.'

'No problems Derek.' Penelope told him, she'd taken away all signs of open affection towards him since Sam had told them she wanted to the whole family thing right, marriage then baby. Penelope was happy that Derek was settling down but then again her mind flashed to when she was shot and he said he loved her and when he started things with Tamara, they'd both shared that exchange but she never acted; now she wished she had but she could sit on her regrets for life and she was going to.

She walked into the toilet and heard Sam talking, she froze and listened, the woman sounded devilishly seductive and happy on the phone.

'I know baby, but this is a perfect way for me to inherit, it'll be fine.' Sam's voice floated out. 'Yeah, me too, I wouldn't want to marry him with her around either... it's okay, he'll forget about her soon.' There was another pause, Penelope was shocked. 'Yes, I'm sure he's loaded, he has apartments all over the place, earning a pocketful for them too and come on, you looked it up, he's an FBI agent.' She giggled at something and then Penelope heard her heels on the tiles. 'Right I better go or him and the geek will start to talk.' She laughed and opened the cubicle door. 'No we don't want that. Speak to you later babe... Love you too.' She said and stepped out, she immediately saw Penelope. 'Oh hey, Derek send you in to find me?' Sam asked sweetly, hiding the fact that she'd just finished her phone call. 'I wouldn't have taken so long but my sister called.'

'Right, and you call your sister babe?'

'On going joke.' She covered up.

'Oh stop the lies, I heard the whole thing, if you think you're going to do that to Derek you've got another thing coming to you.' Penelope then went to leave but Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her back from the door and slammed her into the wall on the far side of the room.

With her finger in Penelope's face she exuded anger and power over Penelope. 'Now you listen here, you dare say a word to him and you'll never know what hit you.'

'You don't scare me Sam... he'll find sooner or later.'

'You should be Penelope, I laugh at your stupidity, he uses you most of the time, did you know that? And well you don't want to get on the wrong side of me.'

'Like I said, you don't scare me.' Penelope said with confidence, her and Derek were closer than Sam knew; he wouldn't boot her for anything. 'So get off me and let me out of here.'

'So you can tell Derek?'

'Yes, so I can tell Derek.'

'I warned you Penelope, I'm capable of things.'

'So... get off me Sam.' Penelope pushed her way out of Sam's grip but then Sam slammed Penelope's head into the wall before letting her drop to fall as the pain explode, as Penelope slumped Sam threw punches, one splitting Penelope's slip and then she kicked Penelope before bending down.

'This never happened.' Sam threatened her, and then stood and left the bathroom satisfied. Penelope having hoped someone would've walked in got herself up and went into one of the cubicles to hide the damage; she sat down on the toilet and broke down.

Derek watched Sam saunter her way back through the masses of people and frowned. 'Where's Pen?' He asked as Sam slid into the booth.

'She said to get you home and show you how thankful I am.'

'For what?'

'For having such a gorgeous fiancée... she's not feeling great, she's just cooling off.'

'Not feeling great? Maybe we should wait for her.'

'She didn't know how long she'd be so told us to head off.' Derek frowned again and then gave in, he through some money on to the table for the bill and followed Sam out of the restaurant, something not sitting entirely right with him at that moment.

Looking in her mirror she saw the redness of her cheek, the split on her lip and she knew she could not hide this at work, sorting it out the best she could she got up and left, keeping her head down she was going to leave but found the table taken by new punters, she frowned, that woman was a snake.

Exiting the restaurant she found the cool air sting as it touched her lip, hailing a cab she found her ribs painful and it worried her admittedly but she'd go home and rest if over night and be fine come morning.

Come morning Penelope was no nearer feeling rested, she'd hardly slept and was continually taking pain relief, there was no way she could hide this but if she stayed home it'd worry the team and they would most probably end up at her apartment wanting to get her out of a supposed 'flu'.

Finding her foundation and other make up wonders she set to work to cover the faint bruises on her face, before she fled out of the door late. Making it to work she was permanent clock watching as 9 o'clock came and went, she was nearly 20 minutes late before she made it to her office and slumped into her chair, bag still on shoulder, to turn her computers on.

'Look who's late.' Derek said from the door. 'You feeling better?' He noticed Penelope didn't turn to look at him.

'Erm... yeah I am thanks.' She said meekly, almost embarrassed, she was helping Sam lie in the sense that she was going along with that excuse.

'Good, did you get home okay? I was gonna stay but Sam said you told us to go home.'

Penelope bit her lip but released it when pain imploded along it. 'Erm, yeah, got a cab right outside... straight home, straight to bed.' She told him and made it look like she was busy on her computers.

'Right, well it's good to know, I was gonna drop a text but we got carried away.' The thought made Penelope feel sick, and the fact that Derek's tone was picking up on the matters killed her even more. 'I'll leave you to it...' And he was gone, leaving her alone to battle her emotions, she stayed later than she needed to, no case, meant that not too much work needed to be done. So when she decided to go home, she packed her stuff away and left her office to be confronted by Emily and JJ.

'Pen!' JJ gasped as she saw the noticeable cut on her friend's lip. 'What happened?'

'It doesn't matter.' Penelope said and began to lock her door.

'We were going to see if you wanted to go out but no way ,we're taking you home, you shouldn't have come.' Emily said knowing not to push Penelope.

'No, don' worry about me.'

'Pen, you're obviously hurt.' JJ told her knowingly. 'So let's go back to yours and we can relax.'

'I'm fine.' Penelope told them and looked back up just as Derek came round the corner all smiles, Sam close to him. She gulped as the dark skinned brunette looked her dead in the eyes, almost with a death glare.

'Hey Pen.' Derek said as they got closer then he halted altogether. 'Baby girl...' She saw Sam tense at Derek's side. 'What the hell happened to you?'

'I fell.'

'Like hell you did, what happened?'

'Like I said, I fell, now can everyone just leave it and go home please?' Penelope said and left them alone, they all exchanged looks except Sam, her head was down trying to hide the smirk on her lips.


	3. Who's The Bad Guy Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

_A/N:_** Right, I understand that Garcia looked like a right wimp in the previous chapter but it isn't going** **to last, trust me!! Just bare with it! =)**

**If you don't believe me, Emzypemzy can clarify lol =))**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and I hope you like where the hell my muse is going with this!**

* * *

Knocking on her door alerted what she'd only been waiting for, she closed her laptop, shut off everything she was delving into, for a bit longer her searches at home were her own. 'Oh great they told you then.' Penelope muttered as she opened the door to Hotch and Rossi. 'There's nothing to tell.'

'Yes there is, now sit.' Rossi ordered her while he and Hotch entered, both men looking pissed, she'd literally been waiting for their call and she had to admit it had taken longer than she had thought. 'Well...'

'I tripped last night, came home from the restaurant I was at with Derek and Sam and yeah I fell.'

'Any particular reason?'

'I wasn't feeling great.' She saw they didn't believe her. 'I didn't get attacked.'

'So stairs managed to give you bruises and a cut that look very much like a beating?''

'That's the one boss man.' Penelope said and sat down heavily before gasping in pain, she hid it just too late.

'How bad?'

'I'm not too sure.'

'You haven't been to the hospital have you?'

Penelope looked up at them, their faces their usually demanding faces. 'No.' The next thing she knew she was in the back of Hotch's SUV being taken to the hospital. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Because this way we know what's really happening, nothing unturned.'

'You know what happened.'

'Let's not run the risk Penelope.'

'Oh first name, you mean business.' Penelope quipped and then silenced herself; she kept it that way the whole time she was at the hospital. Walking out to the waiting area nearly two hours later she found herself so much sorer than she was and her mood was dark and unfriendly. 'You going to take me home or make me stay here?'

'We'll take you home but no work Garcia.' Hotch said retreating to Garcia, making it somewhat of his comfort to call her by her last name, separate himself from her personally once again. 'What did they say?'

'I'm allowed to work, just no heavy lifting, seeing as I work sitting down most of the time I'm sorted.'

'What did they say Garcia?' Rossi repeated Hotch's question.

'Bruises are the most, I got a broken rib and at least 2 cracked ribs but nothing that won't heal up.'

'Some stairs you fell down.' Hotch said as they walked out of the hospital.

'Well sue the stairs; the pictures you made them take are going to be sent to your home address by the way, trying to stop me from getting to them first?'

'I like to cover bases Garcia, but I don't want you in work tomorrow.'

Derek sat in his apartment thinking about Penelope, he wondered if he hadn't of left her she wouldn't be so hurt, he, also started to think about the cut and bruise, someone had done and only person came into his mind. Kevin, Kevin had had to have done it, there was no other option.

'Hey baby.' Sam said coming down the stairs. 'Where you off to?'

'To see Penelope, I just need to see if she's okay.'

Sam nodded and burst into tears, Derek stood shocked. 'Sam? What's a matter?'

'I don't see why you like her so much.'

'What do you mean? She's my best friend.'

'To you, she's hates me.'

'What do you mean?'

'When...' Sam chocked a sob. 'When we were in the toilet... she threatened me.' She looked up into Derek's widened eyes. 'Said she was going to take you from me and she hoped I lost the baby... please, I just didn't want to say anything but it's gotten to me more than I thought it would.'

'Oh baby come here.' Derek said as his fiancée sobbed in his arms. 'It's okay, I'll have a word with her.'

'There's no point, she won't listen, its just too much.'

'What do you mean too much? Has she said anything else?' Sam pulled away and hugged herself self-consciously. 'Sam?'

'When we first started dating, she just would make comments at me, tell me that you'd break my heart, tell me that you wouldn't want me in the long run, that none of your friends like me.'

'That doesn't sound like Penelope.'

'People change I guess.' Sam said meekly and then felt Derek pull her into his arms again.

'Don't worry baby, don't worry about her.' He soothed and Sam smiled, her plan was working well.

Within a week, Derek had pushed Penelope out and Sam had stuck her ore in more and more, Penelope couldn't even get near Derek and the fact was, Derek wouldn't even look at her, not even at team briefings and she had to admit it was killing her.

As the team went off on a case, Penelope found herself left behind yet again but to be honest she was happy to be out of firing range from Derek's icy glares, come the end of the first day she was more determined to out Sam after running a search and finding no Samantha Hendrix in the any database, as she walked to her car she saw Sam standing there with a smirk on her face.

'You enjoying your make believe life?' Penelope asked bitterly as she unlocked her car and flung he bag inside. 'What's your real name seeing as you aren't in any database across the country?'

'Oh did Penelope look me up.'

Penelope ignored her. 'I don't know what you're going to achieve but when I tell Derek, he'll drop you so quick you won't know what's hit you.'

'Whatever Penelope, he doesn't trust you anymore, did you know that? He really thinks you're the bully out of us two, and for the record, he thinks that precious boyfriend of yours is beating you. Shame really, domestic abuse or losing a cat fight.' Sam then walked off and left Penelope shattered, Derek thought she was being abused but didn't step into help her, that couldn't be the truth, Derek would never do that.

Derek sat in hotel room; his thoughts were of Penelope and Sam, his best friend and the mother of his child. He couldn't think of Penelope as anyone that could hurt anyone, let allow threaten and Sam, something still didn't sit right and he had felt better for calling off their trip to Chicago, he shouldn't have though, he should've wanted to spread the world that he was going to have a baby but he didn't have the urge to. The team were still in the dark, they just thought he was getting a bit carried way with proposing.

He picked up his phone and saw that Sam was ringing him. 'Hey... missing me already?' All that reacted was sobbing. 'Sam... what's wrong?'

'I lost it.' Sam's voice came broken.

Derek's heart dropped. 'H-how?'

'Penelope, we had an argument earlier, she attacked me... I've just got back from the hospital, I'm not pregnant anymore.'


	4. Misconstrued Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Penelope couldn't sleep, all those tears she'd kept unshed now couldn't stop falling, and everything Sam had told her drilled right into her over and over again. Taking a bit of her away each time she heard them replay in her mind. How could Derek think she was the bad guy in all this, he'd chosen a girl he'd known for not even 5 months over her who he'd known nearly 7 years, something wasn't right.

She jumped up in her bed, aggravating the pains that were still left from Sam's beating, she got up, the knocking was incessant and angry and she flung her door open to stop the noise. Derek stood at her doorway exuding anger.

'She told you then?' Penelope asked assuming he was home early because the truth was out.

'Yeah she told me, how could you?' Derek asked her, he shoved his way into her house and she had to admit since Sam had been on the scene she felt a lot more inferior towards a lot of things and Derek seemed to exert the wrong type of dominance today.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean...'

'She lost the baby Garcia, and it's all your fault.' He said accusatorily. 'You've done nothing but make her feel bullied and now, now she's not having my child, the child you pushed me love.'

Penelope's head spun round at that revelation. 'Excuse me? I did what exactly?'

'You attacked Sam earlier tonight, she rang me to tell me she'd just got back from the hospital, I drove to her, she's heartbroken and the state of her... I never thought I'd see the day that I'd name you as a monster Garcia but today that's all I see.'

Penelope stood in front of Derek, her heart breaking into pieces. 'I don't know what lie your girlfriend has spun off to you but she's doing you over Derek.'

'Don't try to put this on her, she's done nothing but been nice to you and you've just pulled away... you pulled away from me and like you told her you wished for at the restaurant, she's lost the baby, I hope you're grateful.' Penelope was scared to see Derek like this, his fists clenched at his sides, the anger in his eyes as it released it. 'I never want you near me again Garcia, you leave Sam alone because if you don't I'll get a restraining order.'

She watched him walk towards her door and she knew now was the only time she'd have to tell him this. 'She was never pregnant Morgan, she's just trying to get your money but hey, go and marry her, have a happy life but I won't be waiting for you when it all falls down.' She knew that was lie even as she said it but it sounded good enough, she'd help him because she knew full well Derek had been sucked into a world of lies.

He turned to her. 'You're some piece of work you know that?'

'Well I never had you as gullible Morgan but it seems we've never really known each other. Now can you get out of my house and let me never come near you again.' As soon as her front door was shut and locked she broke, she could not believe that of all people, Derek Morgan had just called her a monster, and told her he never wanted her near him, now came the heart break, why did she still have to love him?

She went and got dressed, she was thankful she had moved, she decided a long time ago that living in a place that held the memories of her getting shot just didn't sit right with her, she wanted something tranquil, now she had a house down the road from a park and a beach and it was all thanks to Derek, he'd found her this place, so right at that moment the whole world around her had connections to Derek and she hated every bit of it.

Having walked down to the beach and sat there, she decided she needed to go back as the sun rise hinted in the horizon, as she got closer to her place she saw a police car and her heart thudded in her chest as she turned into her drive she saw the officers and she knew this was just getting worse.

'Penelope Garcia?''

Yes.'

'You're under arrest for the attack of Samantha Hendrix; you do not need to say anything but anything you do say may be used against you in the court of law.' Penelope didn't have time to question it her hands were pulled behind her back forcefully and the pressure crushed against her chest, her legs buckled as the hold remained. 'Miss?'

'I was attacked over a week ago, I've got broken ribs.' Both police officers exchanged a look before releasing her arms and allowing her to hug herself to lessen the expanding pain.

'Was it reported?' Penelope didn't look at them, and they knew it wasn't. 'Would you be able to come to the station for question?' Penelope just nodded and got into the car, keeping her head down.

Being taken through a police station was not a highpoint to Penelope's life. Everyone looked at her as she was led into a room and she sat down and then left. 20 minutes later and after too much procrastination someone came in.

'You have one phone call.' Was all they said and lead her out of the room and to a phone, if anyone she knew her best bet was Hotch.

'Hotchner?' Penelope heard him answer and she could tell he was rushing.

'Morning boss man... you back in the glorious state of Quantico?' She asked knowing that the case was close but still too far but he had Jack to think about.

'We are but briefly, shouldn't you be getting work?'

'I should be but that's the problem.'

'Please don't tell me you're not in.'

'Hotch I need you to get to the police station...' She sucked in a deep breath. 'I've been arrested.' She felt embarrassed to say such a thing to him but she needed him more than ever.

'I'll be right there.' He told her and ended the call as soon as he was done. Penelope was then pulled back into the room where she found a detective waiting for her with a tape recorder.

'Interview begins at 6:48am, Friday 08th January 2010. State your name for the record please.'

'Penelope Garcia.'

'Where were you last night at 9:47pm Ms Garcia?'

'I was leaving work.' She told him truthfully.

'Did anything happen on your way home?'

'A colleague's partner was waiting for me by my car.'

'What happened when you reached her?'

'We had an argument.'

'About what?' Penelope looked down. 'About what?' He prompted her again.

'She's lying to him about who she is and she told him that and he believed her.'

'And what makes you think that?'

'I overheard a phone call she had at a restaurant.'

'That's it, a phone call?'

'She's telling him she's pregnant.'

'Well no she miscarried last night.'

'There was no baby for her to miscarry!' Penelope said agitatedly.

'You're firmly convinced.'

'I am.'

'Any other reason?'

'She attacked me when I questioned her about it.'

'She attacked you, ironic seeing as she's getting you done for attacking her.'

'Isn't it just.' Penelope grumbled and heard the door open, she looked up, she saw Hotch in the corridor, and the detective stood up and went to the door.

He turned back to her. 'We'll be looking into this Ms Garcia, don't go far, but you're free to go, seems Agent Hotchner bailed you out.'

'Thanks.' She muttered and stood up and left the room, feeling the friendliness exude from Hotch. His face told her he wanted the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.


	5. Heart Of The Matter

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Hotch went into work that day literally on fire, he didn't want to leave Penelope but he knew someone on his team needed their head sorting out. He'd sat and listened to everything Penelope had been through and he found out how she got the bruises, and broken bones, and why she was sitting in a police station under arrest and he had seen no deceit to her side of events, it was no facade to hide the truth.

'Morgan my office now.' He said and knew he'd caught him at a bad time, but what he had in his hand was either going to make it a hell of a lot worse or make it better.

'What's happened with the case?' Derek said entering, he was still beyond angry.

'We've been pulled off because I was called down to the police station today.'

'New case?'

'No, Penelope was arrested.'

'Don't talk to me about her man, she doesn't deserve the time of day.' Derek said frustrated that they'd been called off a case for Penelope.

'Shut my door Morgan and you are going to sit and listen to the truth.'

'Oh she's got the boss wrapped around her little finger.'

'Oh no you don't Morgan, just do it!' Derek listened, Hotch's done was only readable as enraged, and as he sat down he watched Hotch remain standing. 'Sam got Penelope arrested, did you know that?'

Derek's eyes widened. 'No, I told her not to, that we'd deal with it another way.'

'What way would that be?'

'I went and spoke to Garcia and set a few new groundings.'

'Yeah, from what I hear it's more like not wanting her in your life.'

'Oh come on Hotch!'

'What? What's this really about?'

'Sam was pregnant, she's not because Penelope attacked her.'

'What time was this?'

'After work.'

'In the downstairs garage?' Derek nodded uncertain. 'Well look at this Morgan.' Hotch slid some photo's over and Derek took them and looked over each one before looking up at Hotch. 'Last night when Penelope supposedly attacked her, Sam's waiting for Penelope, Penelope goes about putting her stuff in the car and if you looked at Sam's body language, who's the one yelling and being a bully?' Derek sat frozen. 'Well?'

'Sam.' Derek said aloud but didn't want to believe what he was looking at.

'Then who's walking away?'

'Sam.'

'And who looks the most hurt.'

'Garcia.'

'So you work out the maths for that yeah?' Hotch said and finally sat down. 'How could you just think Penelope was like Morgan? After everything, and you just made her out to be a villain in all of this.' Derek remained silent. 'Penelope has been going through hell the last week or so and you went around to hers all guns blazing and didn't want to hear her side of the story.'

'It was just easier...'

'What? To lash out?'

'Jesus Hotch! I love her! But she pushed me into loving Sam when all I wanted was her! And then to hear that Sam lost the baby and that Penelope was to blame I just snapped! Sam, she's been telling me all this stuff that Penelope's done and how horrible she's been to her.'

'Well I suppose if you let a manipulator into your life that's what you get but Derek, Penelope getting arrested was the last straw...'

'What do you mean?'

'She's not going to be walked over any more Derek, Penelope is not going to stand to the side while someone wrecks your life, if you'd looked closely, you'd have noticed that Penelope loves you too. She just wanted you to do right by a woman that's baring your child.'

'But I could help bring a child up with being married to that woman! We live in the 21st Century for Christ sake! Plus she can't love me, she has Lynch... the bastard he is.'

'Why is he a bastard?'

'You can't believe that she fell down the stairs last week.'

'No I don't but I think you need to look over the medical report and CCTV from that night at the restaurant and make up new claims of what happened to her.' Hotch said passing a file over to Derek. 'Me and Rossi forced her to go to the hospital, she's was up to something even then and I'm glad she did but I'm signing you off for the day, you've got to sort this mess out Morgan before it destroys not only you but your career too.'

Hotch then walked out of his office leaving Derek to procrastinate and make decisions, no longer than 10 minutes later he watched Derek bolt from the room and head straight for the stairs. Satisfied he re-entered his office and got back to sorting the mess out the best he could.


	6. Wanting The Bare Facts

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Right so I thought it's about time we pulled the pieces together...

* * *

Penelope was heading back after her long walk to the beach to clear her mind when she saw Derek's SUV turn up, with a slight growl from her chest she turned just as he catapulted himself from the driver's side and headed back to the beach. Seeing him right at this moment still stung and she knew it wouldn't get better unless he saw the truth but before any of that she needed to stop being a victim and out it all to him and he could do with it however he wanted.

The moment she heard the door slam shut she knew with his swift and quick run he'd catch up with her in almost instantly but nothing stopped her from heading back to the beach.

'Penelope! Wait please!' He knew she'd blank him, so he'd continue to run and get her to respond until she at least gave even an insult. 'Please!' Still nothing, he was going to be persistent. 'You got to hear me out, I'm sorry.' That stopped her. 'I'm sorry that I chose her over you, I... I...' He stumbled for words and Penelope used the opportunity.

'So now you've called the odds again, I'm allowed near you yeah?' He couldn't help but flinch at her tone. 'You know what hurt me the most _Morgan_?' She applied thick emphasis on his surname. 'At the beginning I thought I was being a good friend, protecting you, then I heard what she was up to and after she beat the shit out of me I mulled over it, I had to tell you, you weren't seeing it so I had to make you see, I couldn't let you get too deep and then my mind was made up that night Sam was waiting for me but then when you came to mine I was the bad guy... oh! No wait; I was the monster so forgive me if I can't get past that fact.'

'I was angry and grieving and... I was grieving over something I never had.' Derek said and his tone deflated and Penelope's heart clenched at his pain at the realisation but she couldn't let that throw her.

'Well just get rid of her before she puts you threw anymore pain Derek, it's not fair on anyone.' She then started to walk back to the beach, knowing if he followed her back to her apartment entirely she'd invite him in and they'd finish their chat once for all, whether it be in whispers or in screams, she was going to have it all out before the hour was out but she didn't want to go back to where he had started this argument hours earlier, she needed the air.

Sure enough Derek followed her. 'Pen, we need to sort this out, I don't care if you shout at me, if you hit me, if you don't talk but you got to hear me out, I'm fed up of all these lies, all this disappointment, everything I said, I was acting out and I was believing a woman I shouldn't have, please... just hear me out and if you still don't want to know, I'll keep out of your life forever.'

'As much as I hate you right now Derek, I could never keep you out of my life forever.' Penelope said sadly. 'I wished I'd never walked into your office that day, I wished for the life of me I didn't have to hear her say those words and ever since life's just not been the same.' He could swear he saw her eyes watering as they walked; her voice was beginning to sound thick with tears.

'Why didn't you tell me Sam was the one that attacked you?'

'Because directly after she did that, I felt like a victim, I hate feeling like that but Derek you need to finish it, she's dangerous.'

'We'll get to her to her in a moment, but I don't feel like you're being harsh enough with me, not giving me the bare truth.'

'What you want me to shout at you? You want me to out everything I've been keeping in.'

'In one word, yes.'

'Fine.' She halted, praising that this beach was always mostly empty. 'The day Sam confessed she was 'pregnant' was the same day Lynch broke up with me and I found out I was pregnant... see I so wanted you, so needed you to straighten what wreck my life was but I couldn't, not with her confessing the same thing for you.'

'You're pregnant?' Penelope shook her head. 'You're not?'

'I lost the baby.' She laughed and the tears fell. 'Ironic isn't it? That's how it was put to me earlier today after I was arrested, ironic how I was claiming Sam had beat me up when she was doing me for beating her up.' She was lost in Derek's almost pained expression, the one she had forced him to feel. 'Sam kicked me so hard that I really did miscarry and for her to claim such a thing and to make you think it hurt even more. She doesn't even know the half of it!'

'Baby...'

'No, don't, don't baby me, it's not right. I was going to end things with Kevin because my hearts never been in it, it's been elsewhere but then I missed my period, and I had all these symptoms, the moment I found out, I told Kevin, he bolted, told me he didn't want to know, so when Sam said she was pregnant I knew that for that baby I wanted it to have a happy family, not the mom in one place and the dad in the other, that's not a happy family.' She wiped her cheek. 'I printed off everything I could find on Sam and I bugged her mobile, I'll give it to you and you can do what you like with it but I can't stand knowing you still want to try and make things work.'

The most unexpected thing happened then, Derek kissed her, full heartedly kissed her, all the anger he was feeling, all her anger, all her lust, all his, all of their emotions at that one moment poured into that kiss and nothing felt better.

'Gimme that stuff and help me out her, make her think I'm still gullible, make her think that I still hate you but after its all over, I'm coming home to you and making you feel the love you deserve.'

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So I had to do it, well my plot emu (yeah me and emzypemzy have joint custody) went wild and she (or it is a he?) is FIESTY and well you'll see....


	7. Illustrating The Bad Guy

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Derek had sat at Penelope's looking over everything Penelope had dug out about Sam and he'd never felt more embarrassed and infuriated at the same time, how had he not seen through all the lies? There was nothing ,every database came up being empty and all they had to go on were her cell account and CCTV and a couple of internet sites and emails but everything else stopped, there was no Sam Hendrix in anything. Penelope had excused herself while he got engrossed within the files with a beer at his side and she was yet to return.

Putting the papers down and headed outside, he found her sitting by a tree, furthest from the house, her legs drawn up to her chest, her arms hugging them, her eyes closed, her cheeks glistening.

'You okay Pen?' He asked as he got closer and she put her face down to wipe her tears away before looking up. 'Too late princess, I see those tears... talk to me.'

'How do you do it?'

'Do what?'

'Break my every wall down that's what!' Penelope said frustrated. 'You called me a monster the other day, you said it with so much hurt and hate and all I could think was that when this all came out I wouldn't leave you to fight this alone, I'd let you in and I shouldn't feel like that! I should want to push you away but I can't.'

'Where's your heart been Pen?' Derek asked almost changing the subject. Penelope looked at him, her eyes wide, her mouth circled in an 'o'. 'Well?'

'With you.' She said looking down, her hands gripping some grass.

'Well it's settled, you want to know why I wanted to break up with Sam?' Penelope looked up as more tears fell. 'Because I've loved you silly girl.' He sat next to her, not touching her for the moment but he was going to get rid of her confusion. 'All said and done? I regret everything, I regret letting her into my life, your life, I hate that she's driven us apart and I know it's going to take more than a feeble kiss to bring us back together but I will do my utmost to make it work.'

'Do you know what killed me more than you?'

'What's that?'

She wiped another tear away. 'The fact that Kevin didn't want the baby.' She broke at saying that. 'And when I started to get pains and I started to bleed, I knew what was happening; I didn't need some doctor to tell me, I knew I was losing my baby.' She forgot the tears and laughed a little at the irony that was Sam. 'And then to ram the knife in even more, Sam loses the baby, that had to hurt the most too, the baby that wasn't real and she's going through hell 'cause I attacked her and I made her lose the baby.'

Derek didn't say a thing, in some way Penelope knew he was relating to her, he'd been told he was going to be a dad and as fast as it had been delivered to him it was ripped away, it was all a lie, there was no baby and here was his best friend that he so easily shut out who had really been pregnant and had truly lost and he couldn't find one word to say to her.

'I don't even have her life to ruin through cyberspace, she just isn't there.'

'No but Sophie McAnder's has to be.' Derek said thoughtfully, he sat up with recognition.

'What?'

'I found something we a name on it once and she told me it was her sister's name and address.' He settled next to her. 'That information's going to be there after this baby girl, she doesn't know I'm here.'

'She threatened me in the toilet's Derek, she told me she was, and I quote, capable of things.'

'Well so are you, she obviously underestimated the likings of yourself baby.' Penelope laughed. 'We're going to be fine aren't we?'

'We will if we beat her.'

'Oh we will goddess, don't doubt that.'

'Well then Morgan, I want my world in one piece, I want to see what you've got up your sleeve for making this right.'

'Come on then Garcia, let's get down and dirty.' He helped her stand up, their eyes meet and Derek pulled her against his chest. 'You need to cry about this all, you cry. You wanna get angry, you get angry, but don't push me away.' Penelope merely nodded against his chest. 'You really want to do this?

'I really do.' She told him and led the way into her house. 'Oh, and that kiss was anything by feeble.'

* * *

_**A/N:**_ What a plot emu wants a plot emu gets... simple as... most of the time, no all the time that runs to MG love! =))


	8. Switching Quickly

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Penelope had silenced herself as she looked, as she dug, as she tried to straighten Derek's life out the best she could. She knew he had to leave soon and soon solitude would be hers and for once she loathed the idea.

'Got some Dutch courage?' Derek asked as he sat back from the information they'd found, his eyes looking worried, there was hell of a lot of information of 'Sophie McAnder' and it worried Derek more and more.

'Derek Morgan, Mr. Die Hard personified, needs courage?'

'Garcia...'

'I would offer but you're driving and I want my stud home in one piece.'

'Just one.'

'Fine you know where it is.' Derek merely nodded and stood, going over to the cupboard and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Scotch. 'Not for me handsome.'

'Oh, you need one.' He told her back and he was going to get her to have one, relax her a bit. 'I'm going to be back here as soon as I can, I think I'm going to kick myself out.'

'No, it's your place, there's no jurisdiction that supports her.'

'Fine, so I confront her and break it off and kick her out?'

Or tell her to come here and I'll give her a piece of my own mind.'

'I know there'll be a slap in there.'

'I need to let my entire anger angled at her out don't I? And she messed with the wrong one, she can keep thinking I'm a push over but she's got a surprise.'

'I love your feisty talk baby girl.' Derek told her as he handed over a glass. 'Can I come here after this? I don't want to leave you alone.' She looked at him, about to object but she saw it was eating at him.

'Of course you can.' She told him and his eyes lit up. 'Just don't get hurt, we know she's siphoned money out of 4 men, don't be her 5th prey.'

'I'm your prey.' He said with a wink, downed his drink and stood. 'Right let's do this.' Derek told her and she knew he was ready.

'I'm sorry I didn't call you when I found out, that I didn't try hard enough to get out of the toilets that night.'

'Hey, P, hush it, everything happens for a reason yeah?' She nodded at him; she knew he always respected that aspect of her life. 'Well Sam happened for a reason, that reasons us... with her and all this, we'd still be living in denial, am I right?'

'You're right.' She said sadly.

'Actually, I think the moment I'd have found out Lynch left you and you were pregnant I would have stepped up.'

'You can't know that, no one wants another man's baby.'

'Who says I'm like everyone else? If I love you, I'd sure as hell help you and I'd love you even more for it.' Derek told her and pulled her up. 'Just remember, that when I told you I loved you in the past I mean it, I want us to do this, if you want to.'

'It's going to take more than a few words.'

'I know but I can wait but I can't stand and watch you hurt alone and I won't let it happen, I won't let you do it.' Penelope looked down but Derek's hand went straight to her chin and made her look back up. 'We're gonna do this right, and when I'm back here, we're going to email Hotch everything and tomorrow we're going to sort it properly.'

'I know.'

'So don't worry that gorgeous mind of yours, when I leave this house I want you to get a glass of wine and take a bath.'

'I've just had scotch, I don't mix.'

'You going out tonight?' He asked her with a slight curl of a smirk.

'No.'

'Then you're allowed to mix.' He kissed her forehead afraid to kiss her anywhere else. 'I'll see you in a bit baby girl.'

'You will and Derek?

'Yeah?'

'Beat that so called feeble kiss now will ya?' Derek smirked and grabbed her close, she felt his lips crash onto her and passion imploded before exploding and she felt his dug yearn for entrance, she gave it willingly and enjoyed everyone opportune moment of it all.

She then watched him leave, getting into his SUV, he flashed her a look before the interior light went out and he drove off, she only had to wait it out but she knew it was going to be difficult so she ignore his wishes to go relax, she got a glass of wine, and the bottle, and continued to dig, she wanted as much on Sam as possible.

Derek pulled up to his place, he saw the lights were on and he headed in, normal as could be, his mind and screaming to be elsewhere but here.

'You're home?' Sam said her voice sad, his mind raced, her act wasn't so real now, and he walked in and saw her sitting on the couch, her eyes red.

'Sorry baby, I needed to clear my head, how you doing?'

'O-okay, I guess. Where have you been?'

'Hotch got it out of me, he knows about the baby, he took me for a drink, we just sat and talked about it all. He knows about Garcia too, he's on our side baby.'

'Good. She needs to pay for this.' Derek felt his insides flip.

'Yeah she does and she will, the police released her on bail while they investigate but she's stirring.' He was edging her towards a flip.

'She saying I attacked her?'

'Erm, no, where did that come from?'

'Oh... er... nowhere.'

'Sam... is there something I should know?' Derek watched as her eyes ran around the room, as she strived to think of a response. 'I know it's all been a lie Sam, or should I say Sophie?'

'Excuse me?'

'Using me to get money, gonna do me off like husbands 1 to 4 eh?'

'I... I don't know what you're talking about Derek, baby, don't be like this, don't let her come between us, we're both mourning.'

'You're so full of lies; you didn't go to the hospital last night! There's no record of you at all, in no system at all!'

'Derek, you better not...'

'Better not what? Hit the truth? Oh I know the truth and you think you can get away with it, well I want the ring back and I want you out of here and gone before the truth really comes out.'

'That stupid geek! Well have your ring back, have it all but you haven't lost this.'

'You're sick you know that? Making me think you were pregnant, making me think you'd lost the baby.'

'Well maybe you can help raise Miss Perfect's baby, if it wasn't for her we'd be fine.'

'How did you know about that?'

'What's it matter?' Sam said storming from the room, Derek passed his hands on his head; he waited for her to get to get to the bottom of the stairs until he approached. 'Fuck off Derek! This isn't over! We were happy! You don't know what you're doing!'

'Just get out.' He told her and she opened the door and walked out, leaving it wide open.

'You'll regret this Derek!'


	9. Pay Backs A Bitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Finally admitting defeat nearly an hour later Penelope stretched and stood up, grabbing the now empty glass and near empty bottle she went into the kitchen. Washing up she couldn't believe the torrent that her and Derek had been through and they were coming out of it nearly intact and as a duo again.

She knew she'd been in for hell the moment that Hotch found out that the doctor wrote up two reports from the hospital, she didn't want them to know that she had miscarried, she knew it long before she'd been to the hospital, and she knew what would piss him off even more, and that would be finding out she lied to the hospital about someone staying with her and that she refused to stay in the hospital longer than the emergency room required. But she'd deal with that bridge when she came to it.

Turning the light off and heading out she heard her door bell go, hoping it was Derek to tell her they could officially close this chapter she eagerly opened the door to be almost ambushed by a man a similar height to Derek, she was slammed into the wall and held there. She heard the door click shut and knew this was more calculated than random.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't Penelope Garcia.'

'Well yeah, you're at my house.' Penelope said sarcastically, not about to let Sam destroy her confidence and fighting spirit.

'Ben let her down a moment.' Sam told the man, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'I've got her.' The stepped away warily and Sam stepped in front of Penelope. 'You had to get your own way didn't you; you just couldn't keep out of it.'

'Well, I don't take kindly to liars.' Penelope said and looked over Sam's face, the bruise on her jaw and smirked. 'Seems I did you over pretty well or did Big Daddy there do it?'

Sam hit her hand into the wall. 'You think you're so clever, delving into shit you shouldn't be, sticking your nose in where it isn't needed, ruining well thought out plans.'

'You seriously think that Derek wouldn't have cottoned on sooner or later?'

'Well he hadn't so far.'

'You've got to be kidding; everything looked a little messy if you asked me.'

Sam bit her lip with anger, and then looked at the door as the knocking came, then the door bell rang out. 'Take her into the kitchen; I'm getting rid of him.'

'Good luck.' Penelope muttered as the man grabbed her. 'Get off me you ape.'

'Keep her quiet Ben.' Sam ordered and waited the knocking and ringing still continuing, now she knew Derek was there, calling out to Penelope to let him in. When Sam was sure that Penelope was under control she straightened herself out, with a smirk she answered the door and ran a hand up the doorframe, showing her power. 'Why hello there Derek.'

'Where's Penelope?' Derek said angered that Sam was here, worried at what she had done. He then heard a noise from the kitchen, a disruption of sorts and barged his way in.

'Ben I said keep her under control!' Sam then locked the door and followed Derek, keeping the key with her.

What Derek saw when he came in could have made him laugh with praise had the situation not been so intense. Penelope pinned against the wall by a beast of man and all it took was her knee to connect with his groin and he was down like a brick shit house, she looked at Derek and although she looked pleased with herself he saw the hint of fear in her eyes.

'Well I did under estimate you.' Sam said and turned and looked at the paper all around. 'All on me eh? She asked and began picking up the paper work. 'Wow, Derek some bar you were at.' She said as she pointed out his writing. 'Ben get the fuck up.'

'I am up.' He said and came up behind Penelope, grabbing her and putting his face next to hers. 'What were you trying to achieve exactly?'

'Leave her the hell alone.' Derek said and went for the other burly man, aggression exuding him as he watched Ben run a hand over Penelope's frame.

'Oh for Christ Sake's Ben put her down.' Sam muttered and Ben did as he asked, he shoved Penelope in Sam's direction. 'You know you want to.' Sam then stated without looking up and Ben just swung his fist in Derek's direction.

'What are you trying to prove here? You could run but you're staying around.'

'I need to get rid of you, you know too much.' Sam said collecting as much of the paperwork as she could. 'Where's your shredder?'

'Why not just burn it?'

'Oh we will but I want to be extra sure.' Sam said and knew that she was going to have to be vigilant with Penelope.

'Can you not stop you're ape? Seriously!' Penelope said agitated as the men tried to lay off one another. 'Get him to step down or something.'

'Ben calm it, I want all this gone before you kill him yeah?' With Ben backing down, Derek saw it as his opportunity and slammed Ben down onto the floor. 'Now calm your man.'

'Oh no, I don't think so.'

'Fine, get that paper work and whatever you have on me.' Sam then reached into her pocket felt for the pocket knife ad smirked and got back to picking up paper work. 'Now where's your shredder?'

'In the upstairs office.'

'Lead the way then Penelope.' Sam said smoothly and pushed her, ignoring the two men as they worked it out, she had more pressing matters than breaking up a fight. Penelope led her upstairs and into an office, she looked around and saw no shredder. 'Well?' All Penelope did was slam her first into Sam's face, ending with a sickening crunch. 'You bitch!'Sam said and dropped the paper work and went for Penelope. As hard as she tried, Penelope gave up a large fight, one that made Sam's attack harder. Sam threw another punch before Penelope pushed her off and got up but as she made it to the door Sam grabbed Penelope's foot and she fell into the room.

Having heard the commotion from upstairs, Derek tried his hardest to disable Ben, when he thought he had, he ran to the stairs, going up he saw the mess and heard the commotion, seeing Penelope fight frightened him a bit, it was not the normal for her but he knew if she ever had to she wouldn't go down lightly.

Penelope ran out of the room to be confronted by Derek, neither of them saw Ben coming and before she knew it the pair of men were on the floor again.

'Get out Pen.' Derek grounded out as he received more blows and retaliated to them. Penelope went for the stairs, her hand throbbing, she knew she'd hit wrong but she didn't really care she wanted to win this and pay whatever consequences she could.

Sam containing some composure came out of the room, not about to be beaten and seeing her accomplice losing she knew she had to take matters into her own hands, she followed Penelope as she stumbled to the stairs, ending it with just jumping on her, forcing them to both fall down the complete flight. Laying at the bottom, both winded, Derek appeared to be winning and he got up just to see Sam go for Penelope again, he ran down the stairs but by the time he got there they were up and then Penelope pushed Sam away from her with so much force she fell and hit her head. Penelope gasping from the air her lungs had lost from the fall bent forward breathlessly when Derek wrapped his arms around her, pulling his mobile out as he went.

'It's over now baby girl.' He said and Penelope nodded slowly.

'Derek...' Penelope whispered breathlessly and he looked at her as she pulled away, raising her hand to him, he looked down, it was red from blood. His eyes widened, hoping that it was Sam's, it was then he saw the red spreading on Penelope's shirt and her legs gave way and she fell.


	10. No Regrets Held

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

**A/N:** So I left you hanging there with that last chapter! I won't apologise, let's not lose suspence eh??

* * *

As Derek sat in the emergency room his thoughts clouded over with what the hell had happened and how Penelope was. He thought to how Penelope had held onto him as he assessed the stab wound, how she'd kept looking at Sam and back to him and she'd said so many things that he knew she would regret if she didn't let them out and he knew full well that every answer he gave back, he meant through and though.

_His eyes widened, hoping that it was Sam's, it was then he saw the red spreading on Penelope's shirt and her legs gave way and she fell._

_Derek looked at Sam as he lowered Penelope, seeing her still unconscious, he shot a glance to the stairs, still nothing, he then looked at Penelope as she looked at her stomach and in a hasty attempt she tried to keep control. Her head went back with frustration and pain and she closed her eyes and arched her back as Derek put his hands on the wound._

'_Gonna phone for some help handsome?' She asked through gritted teeth and he knew from the power in her voice that Penelope was a born again survivor, she wasn't going to let anything go lightly. 'Or do I need to do that for you?'_

'_I'm on it.' Derek told her and, keeping one hand on her, he rang for an ambulance and police back up and then for Hotch. When he was done he just dropped his phone and put his hand by her head. 'I'm gonna grab something to go on this, then I need to sort those two out.' Penelope nodded as the pressure she had on her stomach was released before being applied again. 'Got it?'_

'_Yeah.' Penelope said as she pushed herself up against the wall and kept her hands on her stomach, she wasn't giving in anytime soon but she knew if Sam woke up, she was the weakling between them, so she just hoped that Sam wouldn't wake up. Penelope watched Derek disappear upstairs and she had to give it to him, she was happy he knew the ins and outs of this place, knew it's layout, that way she didn't need to worry about him finding things. And before she knew it he was back next to her._

'_How you doing?'_

'_Good... if I could ever say that.' She replied quietly. 'But jeez, I'm gonna pay for this come morning.'_

'_It already is morning.' He replied trying his hardest to be as normal as Penelope was acting at that moment. 'But you know full well it's gonna hurt like a bitch.'_

'_Vote... of confidence there.' She said as she shifted more. 'It's not gonna stop bleeding anytime soon.'_

'_As soon as helps here sweetness, then it will.'_

'_You won't leave me right?' She asked and he saw a window in her shield, her vulnerability coming out in ebbs and flows._

'_Of course I won't.' He reassured her, and then heard a shuffle, as he looked around Sam directed the knife at him, he shielded himself and then swung out, the knife going flying in one direction and Sam went in the other. Derek immediately stood up and grabbing the belt of a coat tied Sam's hands up._

'_FBI man's all cut up, oh dear.' Sam said almost childlike. 'You know, I always thought you were an egotistical jerk that only went with the skinny girls, you really going to keep her forever? I don't think so.'_

'_You don't think at all, you obviously underestimated a lot of things Sam.' Derek retorted as he continued to help Penelope, all his energy going into that rather than anything else._

'_I got the baby idea off Penelope you know.' Sam said bitterly as she fought the bindings and she saw Derek flinched and the sad look sweep across Penelope's face. 'It was genius actually, really, really gave me that bit of edge.'_

'_It gave you nothing in the end though did it?' Derek snapped._

'_Hey Derek, calm it, she's not worth the time of day.' Penelope told him calmly, not letting Sam get to her at all._

'_She is when she's spouting lies everywhere.'_

'_Well would you look at that, have I reunited you two somehow?' Before anyone could react, Derek picked Sam up and dropped her into the front room, he then hurried back to Penelope's side and found her smiling._

'_I thought she'd never shut up.' Penelope said somewhat tiredly, she sucked in a breath, trying to keep herself awake as Derek tried to keep her awake too. 'I have loved you for ages, you know that right?'_

'_Steal my line P.' He said with a smirk. 'I've never felt anything else but love off you, even when my past came out.'_

'_Your past is your past, it shaped you into you but it doesn't need to be brought back on you, I don't think any less of you.'_

'_I know, you never did but when Battle happened I was jealous and stupid and idiotic and... if I want kids, there's only one woman I want them with.'_

'_Is that so?' Penelope quipped slowly as the tiredness over took her. 'I was jealous of you and Sam, I've always been jealous of you.'_

'_You've got nothing to be jealous of but Pen you need to stay awake.'_

'_It's just easier to be jealous then heartbroken.' She said as she finally succumbed to the sleep._

'_No way Pen.' Derek said and tried to coax her awake but to no success. 'Come on baby girl, open those eyes for me.' He pleaded and then the door flung open and Hotch stormed in with Rossi behind him._

_The next thing he knew, EMT's were there and he was pulled to his feet. Hotch and Rossi standing near. 'What happened?'_

'_Sam, she's in there, and the man helping her, he's upstairs.'_

'_Morgan, _what_ happened?'_

'_Me and Pen, we sorted things out, she showed me everything ,I remembered something I'd seen in Sam's bag and it led us to who she really is, and then I went and broke it off with her, she left willingly and I came here and she was here and it just kind of spiralled.'_

'_You need to get seen to Morgan, come on.' Hotch said and pushed Derek towards the door but he was frozen. 'Morgan?'_

'_In a minute, I want to know Pen's okay.' He said weakening at seeing Penelope. 'I can't lose, not again, not after getting her back.'_

'_You won't, Penelope's a fighter, and we've seen that grow since all this started, she won't give up.' With that Derek finally left the house, holding onto the only hope he had._

'Right Mr Morgan you're all stitched up.' The nurse said as she finished stitching his arms up. 'I'll get you a prescription of pain relief but other than that you're free to go.'

'Thanks.' He said the nurse left and he flexed himself, feeling the bruises coming out, feeling the cracks to his ribs, the fresh cuts.

'How you holding up?' Hotch said popping into the room.

'Ready to go to her now.'

'Well there's still no word, but she's still under... we're waiting on you.' Hotch said and smiled slightly. 'You did the right thing in the end.'

'Yeah right.' Derek muttered. 'She got hurt.'

'She might have but she's Penelope.'

'You should've seen her, I've never seen her like that Hotch, she did us proud in there.'

'She always does.' Hotch replied. 'Come on, phone your mom, sort your head out a bit and we'll head up once you have a pain killer.' Hotch then ducked out of the room and left Derek, he knew things were on the up, Hotch wasn't on fire now, he was smiling.


	11. Divulging The Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Derek had decided he couldn't tell his mom everything on the phone, she didn't even know she was so close to getting her first grandbaby but he needed to out the truth to her in person, on the phone was insensitive and he wasn't comfortable with doing it.

So now as he sat with a time limit on how long he'd mom would take to get to him, he now wanted a time limit on when he could see Penelope. So far they'd sat around for nearly 3 hours and now tension and patience was wearing thin. No one asked Derek what had happened but he'd already told Hotch he planned to tell them everything but not without Penelope's permission first.

They watched a doctor approached and prayed that he wouldn't make it the fifth that just carried on and just their luck he didn't carry on. 'Penelope Garcia.'

Derek was the first that bolted up, the others not long after him. 'She's stable.' Was all he said in an ambiguous tone. 'The wound was more damaging than we first thought but we managed to repair the damage and get her vitals under control. She's anaemic from the miscarriage she sustained and the blood loss that occurred, she's got a mild concussion significant with a fall and exacerbated wounds from a previous date, a couple of broken ribs at the most, she's bruised and she's fractured her hand but apart from that she's just lucky it wasn't worse.' He smiled at them, noting their shock bar Derek's. 'She's still unconscious at the moment but she's showing signs of coming to, we're let you in when she's more awake.' He then walked about leaving the group of people.

'Miscarriage?' Emily uttered her tone all on one level.

'She was pregnant, she found out and Lynch left her.' Derek said and everyone turned to her and he knew the truth needed to be said. 'She lost the baby because Sam attacked her.' Hotch knew that Sam had attacked her, but nothing about a baby. 'Sam's been lying to us all and Penelope knew the truth.'

'So what is the truth?'

'I wanted to tell you with Penelope, it doesn't feel right divulging it all and her not in the loop. Can you respect that?' They all nodded when they saw the truth on Derek's face. Hours later found most of the team, except Hotch and Rossi who'd gone to get Fran, standing outside Penelope's room as she continued to sleep. Derek hadn't left the window, not willing for one moment to lose her from his view but when he saw her move, her face crumpled in pain, her hand move to disperse some of the discomfort he ignored the hospital rules to wait and ran into the room.

'Hey baby girl.' He said calmly and put his hand on hers, just like he'd done when she was shot. 'You're in the hospital.'

'I guessed from the bed.' She said dryly and Derek laughed. 'Lumpy as hell.' She said and groaned as she shifted to get comfortable. 'How bad are we in trouble?'

'We aren't, we've done nothing wrong.' Derek told her and saw her eyes blink as her head still swam with multiple narcotics and the events that had panned out.

'How bad are you then?' She asked as she set her sights on finding her glasses, Derek guessing what she was up to grabbed them put them on her comfortably and sat on the edge of the bed, noticing that the others were hovering outside the room.

'Sporting some bruises, broken ribs, cuts here, there and everywhere. Slash on my arm.' He told her casually and saw her look at his arm before she raised her uncast hand to the bright white bandage, pushing his t-shirt up a bit she then let her hand drop exhaustedly. 'Now you, you've got worse ribs than you did, concussion from falling down the stairs, cuts, bumps, grazes, bruises, anaemia and some internal damage.'

'They know about the baby don't they?' Penelope said quietly not caring about anything else. 'Hotch is gonna kill me.' She groaned as she closed her eyes.

Derek chuckled softly. 'No he isn't, you have a right to your own privacy.'

'I lied on so many levels Derek, I wasn't supposed to be left alone, and yet I refused a hospital stay and...'

'Hush up woman, Hotch will understand and you know it, but they know, they all know, the doctor gave a running list of what was wrong with you and the miscarriage caused the anaemia.' He bent down and kissed her forehead. 'But... like most hospital sayings go... how you feeling?'

'Like I've been beaten up and had a 5 inch blade rammed into my side.'

'6 inch...' Derek verified and she couldn't help but laugh at him, he was the normal Derek again. 'I gotta get a nurse, I'm not actually allowed in here yet.'

'I want you in here though.'

'Hospital rules.'

'Screw hospital rules.' Penelope muttered and pushed her hand to her stomach for relief.

'I think those guys out there want to be in here too.' Derek said and looked at the window, Penelope looked up to and smiled as Emily, JJ and Reid smiled uncomfortably and waved. 'Drugs, visitors, then sleep.' Penelope nodded and settled back down completely, Derek stood up and rushed out of the room. 'She's fine guys, where's JJ?'

'Getting a nurse... Derek... is she really okay?'

'She sure is.' Derek said with a smile as the nurse came back with JJ and entered the room, Derek following her in, soon the nurse left and they slowly edged in. 'We gotta leave when Pen's asleep.'

'How you feeling Pen?'

'Just perfect.' Penelope joked with them but they could see the exhaustion claiming her as the drugs weakened her control.

'You know you could've come to us. We wouldn't have minded.' JJ said sadly, wishing she knew what was going on in Penelope's head.

'I know, and I guess I was a bit of a fruit loop for a bit but...' Penelope blinked and felt the medication and multiple pain reliefs grip her and pull her into their sleepy ability.

'Tomorrow baby girl... we'll talk about it all tomorrow.' Derek said and Penelope gave onto her hold of reality, he gestured for them to leave the room and after kissing her cheek he got up and left her to sleep. 'She will tell you but Sam told me she was pregnant the day Pen found out, Sam wasn't actually pregnant at all.'

'That's why you proposed?' Derek nodded his head solemnly. 'So what happened?'

'Sam was all a lie and Penelope knew and I picked Sam over Pen and well I was downright horrible to her about it and Sam got beaten up and lost our baby but she didn't and then Pen got arrested for the attack and then the truth came out.'

'So what happened that ended with Pen in a hospital bed exactly?' Emily asked crossing her arms across her chest.

'She won the fight that's what.' Derek said with a smile as his mom turned up with Hotch and Rossi.


	12. No Facades

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Come the next morning, Derek was not at all surprised that his mom was up to going to the hospital as soon as they could make it. She was still none the wiser to what had made her son look like he'd been in a fight with a boxer and why Penelope was in a hospital with nearly equally harsh bruising.

Peering through the room's window from the corridor he saw Penelope was wide awake, her gaze out the window to the outside world. He waltzed in with a smile but dropped it when he saw the tears on her face, as they mingled with the bruises coming out on her cheeks. Penelope having heard Derek looked at him and smiled the best she could, she knew she was way too late to hide the tears so didn't bother.

'What's up princess?'

She shrugged. 'Kevin.' She muttered sadly and then rolled her eyes. 'So much for not acting like this.'

'It's entitled Penelope.' He said, brushing some tears away, before Penelope saw Fran standing there and she smiled.

'Hey Fran.' She said quickly and Fran stepped into the room.

'Hello Penelope.' Fran said warmly before crossing her arms across her chest. 'Now do I get an explanation as to why you're in a hospital bed Penelope Garcia?' She asked motherly and Penelope laughed.

'Your son's not told you obviously.' She said and punched Derek's arms in a tap. 'I told on his girlfriend.'

'Said girlfriend would be the girl you were bringing home for me to meet right?' Derek nodded but refused to look up. 'I'm guessing it's a long story?'

'Definitely.' Both Derek and Penelope said in unison.

'Kevin... he's your boyfriend right?'

'Ex... my ex-boyfriend.' Penelope said and her eyes watered again.

'What did he do baby girl?'

She bit her lip and tried to compose herself, knowing full well it could become a losing battle. 'He came by; he wanted to talk things through. I had to tell him I lost the baby; he told me it was a good thing.' Penelope then rolled her eyes in an attempt to not cry more than she was about to. 'I pick all the right men.'

'I'm your right man.' Derek said and grabbed a tissue to wipe her tears away. 'You don't need Lynch, you've got me now.'

'Penelope...' Fran said sadly as she registered what happened.

'It's okay Fran, maybe it was for the better anyway.'

'Pen, you did not deserve to lose that baby, and Sam and Lynch can burn together in hell, we don't need them.'

Penelope nodded and smiled. 'What are you doing here early?' Trying her hardest to deflect her emotions onto a new topic.

'What you doing up early?' Derek retorted at her, knowing that it was a coping mechanism for Penelope until she was ready.

'Nothing was keeping me asleep.' Penelope told them truthfully.

'Need anything for the pain?'

'I don't know, my heads only just kind of cleared out of the fog I was in so my body's just catching up.' Penelope said and looked at her hand. 'I'm so not getting near work with this on am I?'

'Na-uh baby girl, nowhere near. You might be forced into early retirement too if Hotch has his way.' He teased and Penelope yawned with a laugh mixed in.

'We were told you had visitors already and we could join the party.' Hotch said coming into the room, he shot Penelope a wide grin and saw her relax. 'Me and you are having a chat soon Penelope.'

'I knew it was coming boss man.' She retorted somewhat tiredly all of a sudden but she watched the others follow suit and enter the room. 'So you gonna fill me in on what's happening before I get another hundred different meds forced into my bloodstream?'

'You don't need the stress; doctor's told us that, you need to rest up for a couple of days.' Hotch tried to be reasonable with her. 'I just want to make sure you're a hundred percent before we start loading stuff on you.'

'Why don't I get a say in this?' Penelope said exasperated, she knew what they wanted, and she knew the state that her place was in, seeing as she had a hand in making it a mess, meant that paperwork was here, there and everywhere. 'Am I allowed my laptop?'

'Penelope...'

'Just for 10 minutes tops and I'll stay away from it but I know you're gonna want everything I got and I'll put it on a pen drive and give to you and be done.'

'You know she's not going to rest Aaron and it would save us a lot of time.' Rossi bargained knowingly.

'Come on boss man, I know she killed her ex-husbands, you need that to get her, and I have all the recordings and I'm a hacker, I know how to protect my system so...'

'Fine! We'll get you it but no moving that bed.'

'I can't be kept bed ridden.'

'You can, plus Reid's already told us you don't have the strength for mass moving so it looks like you are being kept like that.' Penelope looked at Reid who shrugged nervously. 'The boy blabs when he worries, so we know a lot more than you do right now.'

'Great.' Penelope muttered and huffed only to feel the tension on the ribs gather than burst, everyone shooting worried looks at one another. As Penelope settled back down, her pained look dispersing, she took in all of the teams look. 'Vigilant.'

They all laughed at her sarcasm. 'She didn't lose her ability to joke then.' Emily joked and Penelope smiled, she didn't know if the team had worked out she was playing up a facade but she wasn't ready to sink back down and be the victim and she knew that being in a hospital bed just labelled her that so she'd joke and be playful and keep them from worrying as much as she could.

'Right, come on you lot, breakfast and then grab Penelope's laptop and then let's to what we're good at.' Hotch offered up and everyone looked at Penelope who was looking more close to sleeping than being awake. 'Fran how about you?'

'Go on ma, me and Pen need to talk some things over.'

'Right, well how can I refuse breakfast, do you want us to get anything Penelope?'

'Surprise me.'

'Morgan?'

'Same.' He responded and as they left he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. 'So come on, no charades, I want everything you're feeling out now.' He told her firmly and with that the walls dropped and she burst into tears. Unsure of what to do initially, Derek fought with himself, not knowing whether to pull Penelope into his arms or leave her and give him as much comfort he could but seeing her tears he just took her in his arms and she took it willingly, sobbing into the crook of his next. 'It's all over angel.'

'It doesn't feel over.' She sobbed miserably and just clung onto him with all her strength. 'I don't want to cry over all this.' She said as he pulled away and pushed some hair back to look her dead in the eyes.

'You're exhausted baby girl, both mentally and physically, you're in pain and you're dealing with some inner demons and so many issues that you're gonna be weak for a bit but you wait, once you're up and about, we'll prove to Lynch what he really is gonna be missing out on and as for everyone else, well we don't care. We do what we like.' He wiped the tear of her cheek with his thumb. 'You fought for yourself that night goddess, you fought for everything you believe in and went against everything else but you fought and you fought well. You even fought for me, after everything, I contributed to making your life hell but you fought for me to show me the truth and to help me.'

'Like I said, how could I not if I loved you.' He kissed her forehead and left his lips there for a couple of seconds before looking her dead in the eyes again.

'I appreciate you doing it baby girl. I pushed you away because I love you so much, I hated seeing that heartbroken look on your face that night but I was angry and I...' Derek looked away frustrated, he then looked back at her. 'Come on let's get you laying back down.' He said changing the subject, she didn't object, she just lay down before watching him walk to the window, place his hands on the sill and stare out.

'And you what?'

Derek put his head down and shook his head. 'How the hell could I do that to you? After everything and I pushed you away, I made you a target when I... I shouldn't have done that! I should never have done that to you. I should have been more forceful when I wanted to wait for you at the restaurant, and when I wanted to talk to you about what Sam was claiming.' He hit the window sill with his left hand as his frustration totalled. 'If I had I wouldn't need to look at you hurt.'

'Derek...' Penelope whispered, Derek remained staring out of the window. 'Hot stuff, look at me.' She continued gently. 'Please.' She near enough pleaded and he swung around and she noticed instantly the tears that marred his cheeks, she put her hand out somewhat pathetically but he approached and took it. 'Everything happens for a reason.'

'Pen...'

'No, listen to me.' She told him forcefully. 'I want you to look past the fact that I'm hauled up in a hospital and that we're both wounded from this in so many ways. I want you to look at this as an opportunity.' He studied her face. 'That's right profile me.' She said with a confirming smirk. 'Now, can you see us working once this is all over? Can you seriously see yourself with me when all sinks in and all normal life returns? Because I would rather be your best friend than have me telling you I love you kill us.'

'What does it mean to you when I tell you I love you?'

'I don't know, I can't process it, I honestly don't know what you mean when you tell me that.'

He settled on the bed, placing his hands either side of her, his face near hers. 'It means that I'm in love with you, means that all the time I was with Sam and you with Lynch I wanted you more, means that I'll love you from now until forever, heck I've loved you since you first smiled at me, this will not destroy us.' With that said he lent down and kissed her, pulling away when the heart monitor made noises, he laughed as her heart rate fluttered before settling down. 'It seems your heart agrees.'

'It's always agreed.' Penelope said roughly, every ebb of emotion she had had fallen into that kiss, intensifying it, all of Derek's emotions poured out with their connection and he looked at her lazily.

'Come on mamma; settle down, you need your rest.' He got up and left her only to return with a nurse, once she left he sat back down next to her. 'Now you can get completely comfortable.' He watched her smile as she fell into an easy sleep and felt better than that she was now resting, not sitting around over thinking things, but he knew if she kept having these doubts about them then he'd keep instilling them until she knew his love like the back of her hand.

Later that day, as the team used everything to get the mess that Sam had left behind Derek stood outside Penelope's room with his mom, his eyes stuck on Penelope as she slept in partial light as night took over.

'She looks exhausted.' Fran said allowed worriedly as she joined Derek back at the window, her hand going to his shoulder for support.

'We had quite a long talk earlier, she's still not processing everything properly but I'll be damned if I'm going to let her forget or doubt that I love her.'

'The way she was looking at you earlier shows that she loves you more than anyone will ever guess.' Fran told her son as he just continued stared. 'Everyone can tell you love her too, she knows it too.'

'What doesn't kill us makes us stronger eh?'

'Definitely does baby, don't you ever forget it and don't ever let her forget it either.'


	13. Share And Share Alike

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

With gritted teeth Penelope pulled herself up, it was the middle of the night and she was alone. She distinctly remembered sending Derek home but his cologne lingered in the air around her room yet he was nowhere to be seen.

Pulling herself off the bed slowly she found herself stopping and pausing every few moves to get the new bounds of pain to settle, she had to admit they weren't as bad as they were but she'd quite happily stay still for as long as it took if that were an option. She knew she shouldn't have been moving on her own, but after waiting too long for a nurse to help her to the bathroom she took matters into her own hands.

Placing her feet on the floor and standing up fully she near enough crippled herself as she felt her ribs implode from the pressure that gathered, the pressure that had been non-existent for the last 3 days, she hadn't had to stand, hadn't had to move much but now she felt the con's of what was called rest.

Giving up she slumped into the chair next to bed, exhausted and pain riddles and felt the tears begin to pour over her cheeks. Trying to tell herself things were only going to get better didn't work, she couldn't see past these momentary weak moments that made her vulnerable and dependable.

'Baby girl what's a matter?' Came the hushed tones of Derek's voice and Penelope looked up, straight into his eyes and she couldn't help but cry harder. 'You have a nightmare? In pain? What's a matter?' He asked concerned, and then his worry escalated as he looked at her in a chair not bed. 'What are you doing up? And on your own?' When Penelope went to speak, she couldn't find the words or the voice.

Derek got on the floor next to her and took her hands. 'Hey princess, talk to me, come on, calm down and talk to me.'

'All I needed was to go to the bathroom, but no one came.' Penelope said as she settled down. 'This is pathetic, I shouldn't be crying over this.'

'You can cry over whatever you want to P.' Derek soothed and she sniffed as she tried to calm herself down. 'Right, want my help?' She just nodded her confirmation and Derek straightened up before bending back down and gently lifting Penelope into his arms. 'How's that?'

'Painful.' She said as she put her head to his shoulder. 'Better than walking.' When he finally got her to the bathroom he placed her down gently and she grabbed the basin to steady herself.

'You want me to stay? I don't mind if you do.' Penelope just looked at him, unable to respond. 'I'll be outside the door when you're ready.' He said and left her be.

'Derek.' Penelope's voice rang out, thick with exhaustion, he peered in and found her slowly making her way to the door.

'Why didn't you wait?'

'Because I realised that if I don't start this, I'm not getting out.'

'You realised that while going to the loo?' He asked her sarcastically and she laughed. 'The nurse just came in, she's worried about you being up, and she's bringing in something for the pain.' He walked her more or less slide her bare feet rather than lift them to walk. 'Want some help?'

She looked up, her mouth pursed together as she tried to hardly the pain. 'Yeah.' She answered and Derek lifted her up into his arms and quickly and swiftly placed her on the bed. He pulled the sheets up over her and then sat on the edge of the bed.

'Better?' He watched her get comfortable and nod all at once, he looked up to see the nurse come in and administer the pain relief. 'Why did no one come along when the button was pushed?' Derek asked and the nurse looked up at him shocked.

'We're a nurse down tonight and we're run off our feet.' She responded and saw Derek almost ooze the drive to protect and demand answers.

'I made it didn't I?' Penelope asked tiredly and placed a cool hand on Derek's, she noticed he was really hot and she looked at the nurse as she finished up and left. 'You feeling okay? You're really hot.'

'I'm fine.'

'Derek...' Penelope asked worried, trying to escape her sleepiness.

'Promise I'm fine.' He said and saw her getting more and more sleepy. 'How about you sleep and let us worry about you.' He then watched her settle into a sleep before he joined her and settled back into his chair.

When Penelope opened her eyes she saw the chair that Derek had pulled close now empty, the sunlight feeling the room. She could feel her actions of the night wreaking havoc on her now, giving up she looked to her other side, straight out of the door and saw Hotch, scarily in non business wear. She had to smile at the man, even in jeans and a casual t-shirt he looked quite dashing and charming.

As though noticing the attention on him, he finished his call and entered the room. 'Look who wakes up now.'

'Morning to you too boss man.'

'Not morning Penelope.' He told her, and then smiled. 'It's coming up 3 in the afternoon.'

'Wow.' She replied and pushed back into the pillows, seeking some sort of give ot her pains. 'Where is everyone?'

'Around.'

'This is the talk you wanted right?'

'If you're up for it.' He told her and saw her go to speak. 'How you feeling today? The nurse had to give you something pretty high to get you to settle, Derek said you were having a nightmare at one point, oh and getting up on your own.'

'Where is Derek?'

'We'll get there... how you feeling?'

'Clouded, pained, ill.' She saw him frown. 'What?'

'Nothing.' He said and pulled a seat closer to the bed. 'Right you, I want to know why you couldn't tell me about the baby. I don't understand why you felt that was something that needed hiding.'

'I wasn't hiding it, I just didn't want to admit that I was pregnant and lost it.'

'You know acceptance is the only way to move on.'

I didn't want to accept it.' Penelope said and coughed. 'As for the rest, I gave Sam a bit of what I thought of her.'

'And I heard you gave a man Derek's size a taste too.' He said and Penelope laughed. 'Derek reckons with a kick like that you could be a field agent.'

'I like my computer thanks boss man.' Penelope quipped. 'I am really sorry that I didn't tell you the whole story, that I lied like that... if I could redo it I would tell you everything.'

'Well you don't need to worry, Sam's been detained and Rossi wants to lead the interrogation, seems she got a few skeleton's in her closet.'

'No kidding.'

'You found a lot on her in a short time, it makes me thankful you work for me all over again.' He told her and turned serious, placing his hand on hers. 'But it makes me realise that you're going to be out of action for a bit.'

'I'll bounce back, you know me.' She said with a slight grin. 'Now, what happened to Derek?'

'He's got the flu; nurse found him burning up in here and ordered him to leave. He objected but he was more worried about giving it to you and making you worse.' He then stood up. 'How you really feeling?'

'I didn't lie Hotch, I do feel clouded, pained and ill.'

'What way ill?'

'Like my chest's tight, my heads a little funny.' She saw him frown again. 'Why?'

'I think you and Morgan have shared one too many things again.'


	14. The Heart Grows Fonder

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... I wish I owned it!

* * *

Come day 3 of Derek's _confinement_ he could feel himself near enough crawling the walls, he was only hearing about Penelope's condition from word by mouth, he needed to see her. He cursed Reid for sharing his germs this time, knowing that he was laid up with the flu as well.

He left his room, finally feeling more like himself, he went downstairs in search of his mom or a phone. He walked into the kitchen and found Rossi standing talking to his mom, he smiled.

'Look whose up.' Rossi said with a smile, he saw Derek's expression and the way his lips readied to speak. 'She's not great today, they can't get her fever down and when they do they can't keep it down. She's got a chesty cough; doctor was worried this morning that it could turn into a chest infection with the multiple breaks to her ribs.' He saw Derek's face twist with so many emotions. 'They think the knife that Sam used was dirty, it looks like Penelope's wound is infected, and that won't be helping the fluey side of her health.'

They watched Derek walk away worried, and as they followed him they watched him slump onto the sofa exhausted. 'Count yourself lucky you're able to get up out of bed, JJ said Reid's really suffering.'

'Good.' Derek said and put his arms over his eyes. 'I need to see her; I need to see she's doing okay.'

Rossi sighed. 'You won't be allowed in her room.'

'I've already got the same thing as her.'

'Don't make it worse eh?' Rossi bargained and Derek nodded. 'Go get ready, seeing you might make Penelope feel better.' With that Derek rushed off and upstairs.

Walking through the corridors, Derek was eager, he wanted to see Penelope in front of him, see her for himself, and then he turned and her room came into view, the door was slightly ajar and he could see Emily sitting outside the room. 'Not going in, outside.' Derek reluctantly agreed.

Derek stood and looked in at Penelope, she was asleep, her hands rested on her stomach, she was reattached to a heart monitor, she had the oxygen tubes propped under her nose again and she looked paler than she had even after the surgery.

'It's all just precautionary.' Emily told him as she stood beside him. 'She's got a slight wheeze, coughing causing pressure on her sides, and her heart rates all over the place so they want to make sure that they have it monitored. She's still being her sarcastic self.'

'Didn't surprise me that she'd stop that.'

'How you feeling now Derek?'

'I'm feeling good, just tired but I'm missing her.'

'She's missing you too.' Emily said as they watched Hotch watch over Penelope with the eyes of a eagle. 'She's in good hands.' She commented and then Penelope began to cough, waking herself up abruptly, struggling to sit up, Hotch jumped up and helped her. Emily leaving Derek and his mom to worry went into the room. 'Need me to get anyone?'

'No.' Penelope said hoarsely as the cough disappeared leaving her throat sore, she fell backwards completely exhausted, her eyes closed again, as she just breathed.

'Penelope, why don't you look out of the window, there's a surprise.' Hotch said smiling and slowly Penelope opened her eyes and looked, her eyes laying straight on Derek who smiled back as she smiled at him. 'We thought you needed him.'

'I do.' She said and closed her eyes, Hotch got up and left the room when she just fell back to sleep. He took one look at Derek and smiled.

'Good to see it hasn't knocked you for six.'

'Nothing can keep me away from her.'

'I guessed that.' Hotch told him. 'She's just exhausted at the most, but you and me need to have a talk.' Derek nodded and followed their boss away and out of the ward they were in, Hotch led him to the cafeteria and they sat down. 'She's done nothing but worry about you, she feels like she needs to look after you.'

'Why? She's the one in hospital not me.'

'She's scared to admit this fully but she really does love you, more than she'll ever tell you. What happened with Sam just pushed what she tried to give up on to the surface.' Hotch watched as Derek's face changed, he looked defeated. 'Derek, you cannot expect her to just be all there with a relationship with you, as much as she wants to its going to take a hell of a lot more than casual sayings to her. You both nearly destroyed one another because of a woman. You need to re-establish what you had.'

'And I will, if it kills me because I can't do with her and I know she can't do with me. She knows I love her, and she knows why I turned, why I believed Sam so easily, that's all water under the bridge but I want my baby girl home and I want her home with me.'

'I've been thinking, what if we got a doctor to check you over, I think the only way to get you two on track is being together again.' Hotch asked Derek. 'See if it's safe to let you two be together because as much as I try, I'm not what Penelope needs right now.'

'Can we do that?'

'I can.' He said with a twist of his mouth, Derek watched his boss smile. 'Time apart makes the heart grow fonder and all that.'

'You're going soft.'

Hotch laughed. 'Being around Penelope actually has that affect, it's kind of scary.'

'She's an influence to have around.' Derek said as they stood and made their way back. 'Thanks for that Hotch.'

'No problem Derek, you just need to be slow, not rushing into things, you'll both be better for it in the long run.'

Later that day Derek sat in Penelope's room completely satisfied and he had no intention moving. She was yet to wake up but just being with her made him feel better.

'Longest three days of my life handsome.' Penelope's voice rang out sore as she remained still, her eyes still closed.

'It really was baby girl.' He said and kissed her hand. 'But I'm back and I'm here.' She nodded as she inhaled deeply and fell back to sleep.

Rossi, satisfied that all was well and he was not needed anymore decided a certain woman needed to be cross examined and taken apart piece by piece. He strolled into the building, officers looking at him warily.

'Agent Rossi, we've been trying to get hold of you.'

'Right why? I was at the hospital.'

'We have an escapee.' The deputy told him, and he watched Rossi's eyes change and the pupils dilate as realisation happened. 'Sophie McAnder's escaped, killed 2 officers, wounded 3 while she was at it, we've been trying to get hold of you. She's going after Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan.'


	15. All In

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... I wish I owned it!

* * *

Sam stood in the doorway of the hospital room, dressed in a police uniform jacket, a tag on her, all verifying her. She couldn't believe how easy it was to just hurt people, they were so easy, she was so strong. She saw Derek sitting next to the bed, his hand in Penelope's, she then looked at Penelope and smiled, she looked terrible and it was all down to her. She laughed slightly and Derek heard, he shot up and spun round to look at her.

'Sam!' He said and stood in front of Penelope protectively. 'What the fuck are you doing here?!'

'We have unfinished baby, you, me and Penelope.' She said and strained her neck to look at Penelope as she slept. 'Maybe we should wake her up.'

'Maybe we should step outside so the police can arrest you again.'

'Oh no.' She said and pushed the door shut and then locked it. 'Like I said, you, me and Penelope have unfinished business.' She said and pulled the gun she'd got at the police station from her pocket. 'Now wake her up.'

Derek looked back at Penelope; he really didn't want her to wake up to this. 'She doesn't need this Sam; you need me, not her.'

'I won't have you unless she's gone now will I? Now wake her up.' She saw Derek hesitate. 'Fine.' She said and shot a bullet into the window, with that Penelope shot awake and Derek immediately was by her side. 'Leave her alone.' Sam told him and she watched as Penelope struggled to recovery from the rude awakening. 'Penelope...'

'Go to hell.' Penelope said as she sat up coughing.

'You do realise securities going to be here in a minute.'

'Well that gives me time to kill her and leave with you.'

'I'm not going anywhere.'

'Fine, I'll kill you too.' Sam said wickedly and Derek knew she meant it, he heard Penelope moving behind him, and he went to turn to make sure she was okay. 'Leave her be! Now I want to get my money, and I expect you to get it to me.'

'I don't need to get you anything and you think it's going to be given to you. Do you know how many people are going to be all over your mug shot? How many cops are going to know it off by heart? The team know your face; they're all over this place right now.'

'I don't care.' Sam said obviously shook up by the fact, making it clear to Derek that she hadn't thought this out rationally. 'I just want to know why the fuck you had to shove your fat arse into my business when it wasn't needed!'

'You obviously didn't know me then.' Penelope said as she just to assess what had happened, in amongst her thumping head, her pulsating body and the lunatic that now had them hostage.

'I want to know why?' Sam asked again, walking to the end of the bed. 'Why the hell you thought you were clever enough to do it.'

'Clever enough?' Penelope asked in disbelief. 'You think I was clever looking at me? You think I want to be here?' Penelope asked her voice fizzing out and making her cough; Derek ignored Sam and responded to Penelope naturally.

'You going to have fun bringing up another man's baby.'

'No he isn't.' Penelope told Sam and looked her right in the eyes. 'There's no baby to bring up.'

'Aw you lost it?' Sam asked with mocked hurt and sympathy.

'You put the logic together.'

'I'll be bringing our children up though.' Derek said in return and Sam hadn't noticed that he'd moved, she felt him take her out as soon as the words finished coming from his lips, the gun going flying, she was beyond shocked, immobilised under Derek's weight, he then pulled her up forcing her into the wall by the door.

'Now you listen here, you think this little stint will go down well with your earlier one, you'll be sadly mistaken.' He said as he held her hands together in absolute power and dominance and unlocked the door with his free hand.

The door flung open to reveal absolute chaos and all Derek did was shove Sam out and into Rossi's awaiting handcuffs and got back into the room as the nurses descended. He found Penelope laying back on the bed again, her eyes closed as she breathed deeply.

'Pen... you need to be checked over.' He said and she looked at him as she settled down, defiance in her eyes.

'I want to go home now.'

'Not with your health the way it is.' A nurse said as she entered and looked at the room. 'We need to get you moved to a new room and then the doctor wants to examine you.'

'Great.' Penelope muttered and put her hands over her arm, she just stayed like that, with her eyes closed, even as the nurse pulled her hand down with the IV in to give her more medication that she knew was going to make her drowsy and sleep.

'You get some rest Miss Garcia; we'll keep the blind down to stop the draught until we can find you a new room.' She then left and Derek finally sat on the bed.

'Gonna open your eyes for me princess?' He asked calmly and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him, all he did was grace her with a bright smile. 'We're going to get you moved and we're going to get you better and as soon as we do that, you and me are going on holiday.'

She laughed dryly. 'You're funny handsome.'

'I'm seriously; I want you, me and a beach somewhere hot and away from all this stuff.' Derek told her, and took her hand in his. 'You need a stress reliever and you're not going to get it here, so as soon as you can I'm surprising you.'

'With what?'

'I have a place abroad.'

'You invest too well.'

'Well how about we invest together?'

'Excuse me?'

'I wasn't going to rush this. Rush you.' He said and she frowned. 'But seeing the danger and seeing the threat of losing you so close I can't do that anymore. I'm going to work for it, but I want you Pen. Forever.'

'It worked the moment you saved us both handsome.' She said tiredly and he grabbed her hand. 'I'm all in.' She watched Derek's smile grow even larger than it was and she knew she was feeling the right thing and she knew she had just told him the right thing.

'Thank you.' He whispered as he bent down and kissed her forehead, feeling the heat of skin, he looked into her eyes. 'You had to get it worse didn't you?'

'I'm feeling better than I did, and I hear Reid's suffering.'

'Thoroughly suffering baby girl.' He corrected her and she smiled slightly. 'You need anything?'

'Peace and quiet.'

'That can be given.' He said and got up and shut the door. 'How's that?'

'Better.' She said as she let her eyes closed. 'Now I want you to get some rest too.'

'I will baby girl, once I know you're safe and being looked after in the best way possible.'


	16. Her World Went

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... I wish I owned it!

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

'This your idea of relaxation eh?' Penelope asked as Derek sat beside her, her legs dipped into the pool, the sun beating on her back.

'Well, how about, is this your idea of relaxation?' He said and passed her a drink. 'Bahama Mama?'

'Excuse me?'

He laughed. 'We're in the Bahamas; I thought he was a good drink.' He said with a smirk. 'You gonna undress a little? Let some sun hit that gorgeous skin of yours?'

'Na uh.'

He frowned. 'And why not?'

'I'm not as perfect as you Derek.' She said and swung her legs in the water.

'Who's going to see you?'

'You are.' She replied bashfully and placed her drink to her side. 'I've got issues with the way I look Derek.' He knew in an instant that she was being seriously, there were no nicknames. 'I know you've seen bits of but I don't want to ruin this, whatever state we're in, when you see it all together.'

'Baby girl, look at me.' She did and he instantly kissed her, he pulled her close and made her feel what he was feeling, pulling away she noticed he had a small grin on his lips. 'You got swim wear on under that?'

'Derek...'

'Do you?'

'Yeah.' She said and he slipped into the pool, he turned to her.

'Come on baby, in you come.' She gave him a warning glare and he laughed. 'Come in here and I'm going to show you what I see, feel, want whenever I see you.' He swam towards her and took one her hands. 'Come on baby girl, trust me on this okay.'

'Fine.' She said and slipped into the water, immediately Derek pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, he captured her lips with his and as he pulled away he kept her bottom lip between his teeth and then smiled as they parted. He then undid the buttons on her jeans and removed them and then pulled her top up off her, leaving her in a bikini immersed in the water. He looked at her and all he saw was a woman he wanted and would strive to keep.

'Now I thought we established nearly 2 months ago when I got you home from the hospital that I love you, that I'll do whatever I can to keep you with me always.'

'I know but I just have some serious self esteem problems hot stuff.'

'I know you do but to me you're nothing but beautiful, you're sensual and passionate and sexy and...' He stopped. 'Hell I'm going to show you.'

'Show me?'

'Yeah we're going to have some fun in this pool, seeing as this place is ours, no one's going to bother us.' He slowly took her to the corner of the pool. 'It's just you, me and loneliness, I'm really going to show you what I mean.' And like that he did, over and over again before pulling her from the pool and standing her in the sunlight, the glare glistening off the water droplets as she slowly dried. 'Beautiful.' He said and looked over her body, the scars her perfect frame held, from her shooting, and from Sam, a permanent reminder of how they had been driven apart and yet shoved back together. 'Absolutely, without a doubt, beautiful.' He said and approached her, kissing her more, running his hands over her body slowly, making sure she knew he was feeling each and every perfect curve she had.

In between the touches, the intimate gropes, the sensual kisses he pulled her into the villa, through the rooms into the bedroom and laid her down, he simply climbed on her and did everything she needed to know and in return she gave him everything that told him that she knew he wasn't lying to her.

When rolled over and separated he looked at her as she just tried to regain some composure and dignity after her screams and moans of ecstasy. She was completely oblivious to it all. 'Baby girl?'

'Mm?' She asked almost sleepily and looked at him relaxed.

'Feel under your pillow.' He guided her and she rushed an eyebrow but after nearly 2 months of him looking after her she was not about to argue or question him. She slid her hand under and gasped as her fingers wrapped around a small box. 'Pull it out.' She did to show a red satin cube. 'Open it.' She remained responsive and obedient to him and opened it and her eyes blurred as tears built.

'Derek.'

'Shh.' Derek told her and she looked from the ring to him. 'I understand if you say no but will you marry me baby girl?'

She halted her breathing. 'I told you way back that I was all in, and now I'm deadly certain I'm still all in so yes I will handsome!' She told him and Derek grabbed her pulled her close once more and wrapped his arms around her.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She told him and she knew she meant it, everything that happened with Sam was the past, when her world went she felt the biggest loss of all time but her world came back to her, with Derek her life rebuilt itself and she knew her world was back.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**The End!**_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ So another done!! Woo!! I plan to tie the stories up before posting new ones! Well that's the plan; it probably won't happen like that at all!!

BUT thanks to everyone!!! =)


End file.
